Magic and Family
by Ami-Saphira
Summary: Letters arrive one morning changing all their lives.
1. Letters

**Letters**

Six letters were discovered in the mail by one Duo Maxwell, he is a young man about fourteen years old, with a long chestnut braid and blue-violet eyes. He sorted the mail into five piles which he placed at five of the six places at the table that would soon be filled with people eating breakfast. When that was finished he started making that breakfast.

An hour later Duo was finishing breakfast for everyone and putting it on the table, it was a simple breakfast of pancakes and eggs. As everyone else in the house started joining the table. The first to join was Wufei Chang, a fifteen year old young man, of Chinese decent with shoulder length black hair tied back in a pony tail. He greeted Duo with a hug before taking his seat and looking through his mail, as Quatre and Trowa came in and took their seats giving soft greetings to both Wufei and Duo. They too started looking through their mail as they sat down at the table.

Duo finished bringing breakfast over to the table as Ami and Heero entered the room and murmured there greetings to those present. Heero, a young man fifteen years old with short messy black hair, pulled his and Ami's mail to him and Ami. He had just finished looking through it when Duo set a plate down in front of Ami saying, "Just thought you could use an easy morning after last night."

"Thank-you Duo." Ami, a young girl of thirteen with her reddish black hair hanging loose to the middle of her back and brownish green eyes, replied, "Now all I have to worry about is whether or not that mail has any very bad news in it."

"You're welcome." Duo said, smiling as he sat down next to Wufei.

The meal was quiet as most meals are in this house, especially as Ami and Quatre came in late from their latest assignment and the strange envelope that everyone got this morning. As the meal wound down Ami asked, "Heero what's in the mail today?"

"Well, there's a letter, looks like I got the same one for you and that's pretty much it. Would you like me to read it for you?" Heero responded.

"Yes, please." Ami replied.

"Alright. It reads; 'Ami Winner-Yui, You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please reply to this letter no later than July 31st. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. Thank-you, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Heero read.

Everyone else at the table quickly read through their own strange letters determining that they were the same as Ami's. Duo said, "I don't know about you all but mine says the same that Ami's does, but what does this mean?"

Everyone quickly agreed. "Does anyone know about this school, so we can decide if we should go?" Quatre, the blond haired blue eyed thirteen year old, asked.

"I know some about it, Heero does too, but I'll explain the little we know. Just for proof we'll have to write Professor McGonagall to be shown magic as we are all underage, so please don't ask for proof from me. Basically Hogwarts is a school where young people from age eleven to seventeen go to learn to control their magic. They learn spells and potions and things wizards and witches need to know. If I remember right it is a castle and boarding school. For more write to that Professor McGonagall and see if there's something for people new to the world, or in some cases re-entering the world." Ami explained.

"That's probably the best idea. I'll write the letter for us all, so hopefully there will only be on return letter." Quatre said, "Well I'm going to go work on some of the paper work I seem to have amassed while away."

"Thank-you Quatre. Now I'm off to write up mine and Quatre's last assignment, Duo don't get in too much trouble. Oh and Lady wishes to see Trowa, Heero and Duo. Sorry Wufei I guess you're going to be stuck here taking care off the workaholic and me." Ami joked moving towards the office she and Heero shared at home.

"Thanks Ami. See you later." Heero said, "I guess we should go see what Lady Une wants of us. Let Quatre and Ami know that we'll call if she sends us out on an assignment." Heero said, "I guess we should go see what Lady Une wants of us. Let Quatre know that we'll call if she sends us out on an assignment." Heero said, leading the other two towards the car to head to Preventor's Headquarters.

That evening Heero discovered the reply from Hogwarts as he came in for dinner and to inform them that himself, Duo and Trowa were going to be on an assignment, but they should be back on Friday morning at the latest. We walked and headed straight for the kitchen table where everyone would be gathering for dinner if Wufei had anything to say about it.

Getting to the table heero smiled, his small smile reserved just for them and said, "Quatre, Ami the table is no place for work."

"It's the best place for it at the moment, our office has been ummm...made into a ummm...Wu why can't Quatre and I work in our offices again, Hee-chan says we shouldn't work at the table." Ami called.

"Because it's time for dinner and after that you're both going to take a break. So those offices of yours are off limits until morning. Here's dinner. Hi Heero, as you can see I'm trying to wrangle these two, somehow they both managed to forget lunch." Wufei said.

"Wufei, you said you wouldn't tell if we came to dinner. We came to dinner." Ami whined.

"Well you brought your work with you." Wufei said, "Now eat."

"Fine." Ami replied.

"Now Ami, you know you need to take breaks. You too Quatre. Don't skip meals while Duo, Trowa and myself are away on an assignment, now let's enjoy the meal Wufei made, so we can find out what's in this letter I found." Heero said, starting to eat his own meal, with the others following suit.

"When are you all coming back?" Quatre asked, between bites.

"Thursday night or Friday morning around breakfast assuming everything goes well." Heero responded.

Finishing her meal Ami asked, "Can you read the letter yet, I'm assuming it's a reply to Quatre's inquiry to Professor McGonagall."

"Yes please Heero?" Quatre asked as well finishing his own meal.

"Alright. I'll read it you two, if you both promise to take tonight easy." Heero replied.

"Fine. Please pass these to lady Une and we can take it easy for a while. It's what we were finishing before dinner, we were going to take it to her in the morning before going shopping, for somethings." Ami replied.

"Alright I will pass them along." Heero replied.

"Great a shopping trip tomorrow they'll have replaced everything in this house." Wufei groused with a smile.

"Whatever, Wufei." Ami responded.

"We promise Heero." Quatre said, "Now please read the letter. Besides we were thinking that there might be somethings we might need for this school, if we decide to go."

"Okay." He said, opening the letter, "It reads; Miss. Winner-Yui, Mr.'s Winner-Yui, Winner, Barton, Chang, and Maxwell, Thank-you for responding quickly. I will be able to meet you all at your house on Friday morning to explain and answer all your questions about magic and Hogwarts. When that s finished I can accompany you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. I will arrive at eight O'clock at the morning. If another time would be better please let me know and we can arrange another a different time. Minerva McGonagall etc. etc."

"Is that alright with you three?" Quatre worried.

"It'll be fine if we're not there we'll live with what you three decide. Have fun shopping tomorrow." Heero said.

"Be safe." Ami responded.

"Tell the others, what's in the letter, also tell them to be safe." Quatre said, already starting to worry.

"Don't worry too much. Good luck with these two Wufei. I'll see you all on Friday" Heero said, getting up and heading out of the door.

"See you on Friday." Wufei chorused with Ami and Quatre.

When Heero was out the door he settled down for a long couple days convincing these two no to worry too much and relax, everyone would come home safe and sound on Friday. Then they would make a decision on this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~~~~~AN: I don't own anything other than the plot.~~~~~~


	2. A Magic School Explained

**A Magic School Explained**

Friday morning brought with it a nervous energy to those at home. Ami came into the room and asked, "Are Heero, Trowa, and Duo home yet?"

"Sorry dear, they haven't come home yet. Now eat something. That Professor should be here in a little while. Quatre how was that phone call?" Wufei said, placing a plate in front of Ami.

"Fine, Heero, Trowa, and Duo have been delayed. Lady Une doesn't know when they'll be back, though she knows it'll be by the end of the next month. She's hoping by the end of the month though. I told her we'd let her know how things went today, so that she'd be able to help us with taking time to go to school and all the stuff that comes with it." Quatre responded.

"That's good, did she want anything else?" Ami asked.

"Not now. She'll check in with us on Monday to find out what we decided so she can wok out everything we'll need," Quatre said, "Don't worry Ami everything's fine."

A knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it." Wufei said getting up, he called, "Coming, who is it?"

"Professor McGonagall." was the the reply from the other side of the door.

Wufei opened the door allowing the professor entry saying, "Good morning Professor, I am Wufei Chang. Please come in, I believe we are meeting in the kitchen."

"Pleasant, meeting you. Are your parents home?" She asked, following Wufei into the house towards the kitchen.

"There are no parents here, we're all emancipated minors, and take care of each other. Unfortunately you are going to meet only three out of the six of us that live here, they got called away on business and we don't rightly know when they'll make it home." Wufei said.

"we could wait for them to come home to do this." Professor McGonagall suggested.

"We'll take care of it, now Ma'am. We'll catch them up whenthey return home." Wufei said, entering the kitchen, "Please take a seat, Quatre, where's Ami?"

"She went to go put her plate in the sink and get something to drink. She'll be back in a minute." Quatre replied.

"Professor this is Quatre Winner. Quatre this is Professor McGonagall." Wufei made the introductions.

"Hello Professor. I'll go see if Ami needs any help, would you like anything, we unfortunately don't have tea right now." Quatre said.

"Why not?" Wufei asked.

"Ami couldn't sleep last night, I'm amazed you didn't hear us. Ami dropped the tea, and I fortunately came along and helped her clean it up, then helped her make a cup." Quatre replied heading towards the kitchen.

"Water please, Mr. Winner." Professor McGonagall said.

"Ami that professor is here." Quatre said, entering the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Hee-chan's not here, he's supposed to be here, Quatre, I can't seem to do anything. I can find anything in the fridge." Ami said.

Quatre said, "What did you want, I'll help you get it then?"

"I wanted the juice in the fridge." Ami responded, a little more cheerfully at getting the help she needed at the moment.

"Can you get the drink tray from last night and I'll get your drink and Professor McGonagall's water, plus something for me and Wufei." Quatre said, hoping it would help cheer the young lady that he thought of as one of his favorite sisters.

"Alright, I can do that." Ami said, moving to where they left the tray, while he gathered the things need for everyone's drink.

"I have it, where do you want it?" Ami asked, turning in the direction that she knew Quatre to be.

"Just hold it and I'll fill it up and you can carry it into the room." Quatre said.

"Alright." Ami said, the nerves clear in her voice.

Quatre placed everything needed on the tray and said, "Let's g find out about this magic school, it won't be like last night. Lead the way my dear."

Ami led the way into the kitchen's dining area, "Wufei?" Ami questioned.

"To your right Ami, I'll take the try from here, you can sit in your normal place, Quatre and I will sit next to you." Wufei said, watching as she moved to hand him the tray.

He took the tray and watched again as Ami moved to the table with Quatre following close behind. He placed the tray on the table and handed out the glasses; saying, " Professor McGonagall this is Ami Winner-Yui. Ami, Professor McGonagall is sitting right in front of you, she has brown hair that's got some gray in it, and it is pulled back into a bun. She is wearing a green dress in an older fashion in a similar fashion to what you prefer to wear. She has green eyes, and she's taller than Trowa."

"Thank-you Wufei. Professor nice to meet you." Ami said.

"Nice to meet you Ami, may I ask a question?" Professor McGonagall responded.

"Go ahead." Quatre said, "If it's why Wufei described you to Ami, than it's because she is blind, and has been here long enough to be comfortable moving around."

"Thank-you Quatre. Now any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What does Hogwarts teach? What about disabled students, do you have any, are they taught any differently then the other students?" Ami asked.

"We don't have many disabled students, as they are mostly taught at home by their parents in the Wizarding World. Hogwarts teaches many subjects, such as; Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. I guess that is a good place to start. First off, magic is real, would you like a demonstration?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Quatre and I would." Wufei said, "I have a feeling that Ami already knows magic is real."

"Well if it wasn't real I don't think any of us would be here talking to Professor McGonagall." Ami replied with some attitude, "Besides, I won't be able to see any of the proof anyway, seeing as I can't see."

"Well then what should I do," Professor McGonagall said, "I think I'll change this chair into a rabbit then." She pulled her wand out and changed the chair into a rabbit and back again.

"Alright let's say we agree to go, would we be placed with the first years or would we be placed with our year group, since none of us are eleven years old anymore? The oldest among us is fifteen and the youngest thirteen, well almost." Wufei asked.

"How did you all get missed at eleven?" But we can arrange something and place you all with your peer groups." The stern professor said.

"Well, we weren't exactly in a position to be studying at a school before now." Ami hedged, fidgeting with the attention she could feel directed her way, so she asked, "What?"

Quatre smiled at her outburst it had been building for a while he could tell. She never was one who liked lots of attention from others. "You remind me of someone, she went missing when she was very little." Professor McGonagall responded, "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"How does she seem familiar, she's my little sister." Quatre said.

"She reminds me of what I always thought my God-daughter would look like if she were around." Professor McGonagall replied, "Do you have any further questions about Hogwarts or magic before you make a decision?"

Wufei looked at his two companions, before saying, "No, we've decided. We're going to go ahead and agree to go to your school you don't happen to know the book lists for the years we don't have if we were to want to get the books that we missed due to the fact we weren't in a schooling position?"

"I think I can make sure you get the books you need to make sure your all up to pace with your peers." Minerva said with a smile.

"We'll just go get our stuff, unless you would like to have lunch before we go?" Quatre questioned.

"If you are ready to go we can go so that we can get back." Professor McGonagall responded.

"Alright. Ami, please go grab the lists of Heero, Trowa and Duo. They are on my desk in my office, on the keyboard. Then grab anything you think you might need." Quatre said.

"Okay I'll be back soon. Quatre could you make sure you have my cane, so I don't have to be completely reliant on you or Wufei." Ami said heading towards the door and stairs to go get what they would need, for the outing.

"It'll be here." Quatre said, moving to get it from the hall closet.

"So she's blind, are you sure she should be going to school?" McGonagall asked.

"Why shouldn't she, we're all going so she'd be left alone here. Besides she can take care of herself with the best of them. How will we be traveling?" Wufei asked.

"Port key. We will return the same way as well." she responded.

"Alright well then as soon as the others get back here we can go. I have our letters. Ami's bringing the other three letters and Quatre's getting the can, he has everything else we'll need." Wufei listed off.

"Wufei!" Ami called.

"Still in the kitchen, we'll be leaving from here." Wufei responded.

"Alright!" Ami called back, "If we wait fifteen minutes the others should be back." She said walking into the kitchen.

"How do you know that?" Wufei questioned as she walked further into the kitchen.

"'Cause I called Lady une to tell her our decision and she said the guys are on their way back to the house, so they can accompany us to get our supplies then." Ami answered sitting down at the table, as Quatre walked in.

"So everyone ready." Quatre said.

"Well Ami here called Lady Une, who said, that the other three will be here shortly." Wufei said.

"Well then, we shall wait for them, then we don't have to make a second trip for their robes." Quatre said.

They waited fifteen minutes, when the door opened and Duo called, "We're home!"

"In the kitchen, we were waiting for you to get back to go get school supplies." Quatre called back.

"Well then let us get this over with." Duo said, walking into the room.

"Well, Professor , this is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Heero Winner-Yui. Guys this is Professor McGonagall. Alright introductions are over now let's get going so we can finish our shopping, today." Quatre said, getting up.

"How are we going to the shopping district to get our supplies?" Heero questioned.

"We'll be going by Port Key. Now everyone gather around and touch this piece of rope and we can be on our way." Professor McGonagall said.

They gathered around and put their fingers on the piece of rope as the Professor had directed. They felt a tug on their navels and they spun off to Diagon Alley with the Professor.

Upon arrival the group landed and moved to head in the direction that the Professor pointed them in. Heero moved closer to Ami and Quatre handed her her cane. "Where to Professor?" Duo asked.

"First we need to go to the bank so you all can get money for your supplies. Then we can go get your supplies, and we should end with a trip to Ollivander's to get your wands." Professor McGonagall said, heading in the direction of the Goblin run Wizarding bank, Gringotts.

~~~AN: Not mine~~~~


	3. Family Discovered and School Shopping

**Family discovered and School Shopping**

At the Goblin Bank the group walked up to one of the free Goblin Tellers, Quatre said, "Good afternoon, Goblin sir. Myself and my friends would like to exchange some British Pounds for some Wizard Money please. Also I would like to know if it is possible to get a copy of my family's ledger for our accounts here at Gringotts. If possible could we get heritage tests to see if any of my friends have family in the Wizarding World. I know now that myself and Ami are here she's supposed to get one done as per my father's instructions in his will."

"Mr. Winner, please leave the money you wish to exchange and go to your account manager's office when you're finished with everything I'll have your money converted for you. If that is all you know the way and how to announce yourself."

"Thank-you Goblin-sir." Quatre said moving off to a door on the right, motioning for his group to follow him so they could get everything taken care of.

He lead them to a simple door with the name Kuru on it, he knocked on the door, hearing "Enter" from the other side of the door, he opened it and walked in.

"Quatre nice to see you again." Kuru said.

"Kuru, always a pleasure these are my friends that I wrote to you about, Ami Winner-Yui, Heero Winner-Yui, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, and Professor Minerva McGonagall. Thank-you for agreeing to meet with us." Quatre responded.

You're welcome, Quatre. Let us begin. Let's start with the heritage tests, I have a copy of your family's ledger for you; you may pursue it while I take care of the heritage tests for your friends. Who would like to go first?" Kuru said, handing the ledger to Quatre.

"I'll go first." Ami said, as Quatre began to go over his family's assets in this world.

"Very well, I'll just need a couple drops of blood on this parchment Miss." Kuru said.

"I could use some help please Kuru. I can not exactly see the parchment." Ami responded.

"Hand please." the Goblin said. She handed him her right hand and he pricked on finger and dropped a couple drops of blood onto the parchment he had pointed out earlier. The Goblin healed her finger quickly and he put aside her paper so that it would have time to work while he had the others do their tests. "Next." Kuru said.

"I'll go." Heero said, and one by one they completed the test and just had to wait.

Trowa was the last to complete the test, and when his was done Ami's parchment was ready to be read. Kuru asked, "Shall I read the results for your test, Ami, while we wait for the rest to be finished?"

"Yes please. Thank-you Kuru." Ami responded.

"The results are your adopted family the Winners, who as you know blood adopted you into the family. You are the birth child of one Lily and James Potter, and younger sister to Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, hero of the wizarding world. I will leave the rest to Quatre or Heero to be read to you at your convenience. Heero, Wufei, Duo and Trowa these are your results." Kuru said.

"Thank-you Kuru." Ami said, surprised, she had expected to come to light she had family, she never thought that it would be that family. Minerva could not believe it, the young lady in front of her really was her God-daughter. The others all looked through their papers seeing that they all had family, or in Wufei's case family that was still alive.

"Ami, I am your God-mother, I don't doubt you are happy with the way your life is at the moment but I would love to get to know you if that would be alright, and I will try to answer any questions that I can." Minerva said, unsure if it was the right thing to do or not.

Ami smiled slightly, unsure how to answer, "I think I might like that, do you know my brother?"

Minerva smiled back, "I do, and I'm sure I can arrange a time to introduce you to him and talk to you both about your parents."

"Thank-you. Quatre have we completed our business here, I want to go shopping, I have things to buy and a bookstore to explore to find books that I can read or if one of you losers will be translating all of my books for me." Ami said, with an evil looking smirk on her face.

"We're done. Thank-you for your time Kuru." Quatre said quickly after one look at Ami's face.

"Your welcome, I look forward to doing business with you all." Kuru said, watching as they left.

Quatre lead them back to the lobby where they picked up there exchanged money for the shopping trip.

Quatre handed out the money as they walked out of the bank. Ensuring that each person had the correct money, he said, "Should we split up and meet in two hours time in front of Olivander's Wand Shop, or would you all like longer to wonder the alley?"

"Two hours is good for me." Ami responded, not really wanting to be here all night getting supplies, "Plus we can always come back and explore more at a later time."

"She's correct, so two hours in front of Olivander's." Heero said.

"Alright, Heero, you and Ami take Professor McGonagall and get our school texts, and your robes and anything else you think you'll need. Wufei take Duo with you and pick up the potions ingredients that we'll need and anything else like robes. Myself and Trowa will pick up what's left and the parchment and quills for everyone. Am I missing anything?" Quatre said.

"No that's it." Duo said, starting to drag Wufei off down the alley to get their supplies.

Trowa smiled, and Quatre said, "Let's go." Leading Trowa in the opposite direction.

Ami smiled as she watched everyone go there separate ways, turning to Heero she said, "let's go get our robes."

"Sounds good to me." Heero said, taking Ami's arm in his and leading the way down the steps, with Professor McGonagall following amused watching the couple.

She said, "The robe shop is Madam Mulkins, I'll leave you there, I have a couple of things to do real fast in the alley and I'll meet back up with you here, I should be done before your fittings are done for your robes."

"Okay." Ami said, "Lead the way." Turning with Heero to follow their Professor and her God-mother.

Ami and Heero's path through Diagon Alley lead them to Madam Malkin's Fine Robes for All Occasions, first. They went in and were fitted for their school robes and ordered two other robes as well, an everyday robe and a dress robe each, just to make sure they would have the appropriate clothing for all events that could come up. They were finished in Madam Malkin's forty minutes after they walked through the door. They walked back out of the store just in time to rejoin Professor McGonagall in going to Flurish And Blotts to get the books they would all need for the school year, and to see about books in Braille for Ami.

They walked into the shop and found an attendant, Professor McGonagall had kindly brought a list of all of the books they would need. Heero walked of the the attendant and asked, "Can I get five of each of these books on this list? Do you have or is there a way to get a set of these books in Braille?"

"Yes, I can get you five of each of these books and a Braille copy of each. Are there any other books you need?" the brown haired attendant asked.

"Do you have a section of books in Braille?" Heero responded.

"Yes they are in the back right side of the store." He replied, leaving to get the books and take them to the counter for the group.

"Ami, I'll take you over there to look, then I'll go look and see if they have any books that the others and I would like." Heero said, taking Ami's arm to lead her to the books she could read.

"Thank-you Heero." Ami responded, "I can make it from here."

"Okay. I'll come back when it's time to leave. See you later." Heero said leaving to explore the rest of the store.

An hour later with many more books then were on the list purchased they left to meet up with the rest of the group.

Wufei and Duo went to the Apothecary first to collect the potions ingredients they would all need for the first five years of schooling. Once they had purchased enough for all six in their group to use they headed to Madam Malkins to be fitted for their robes, they also picked up the extra day and dress robes. With their shopping done they decided to stop and get an ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, to pass the time before heading to get their wands.

Quatre, a blonde young man of fourteen years, and Trowa, a young man with dark brown hair who is also fourteen, walked down the Alley where they found the shop selling the supplies they would need for Astronomy. They stopped in the shop and purchased five telescopes, as Ami would have to share with one of them in order to really use the telescope. When they had finished in that store they continued on through the Alley finding a store that sold parchment and quills. Inside the store Quatre looked at all the different quill set and picked up 5 of the starter kits, and picked out an extra twenty quills for each person, of a variety of different feathers for them all to choose from. He then found some quills that he though Ami could use, such as a dictoquill, and pick her up twenty five, with several different types for her to try. He also bought them plenty of parchment to last for a while. He had already picked up notebooks for them to take notes in.

They finished their shopping at the robe shop and got fitted for their robes also picking up the extra robes that everyone else had picked up as well. They then headed off to the wand shop as not to be late.

~~~AN: not mine...


	4. Wands

**Wands**

Two hours later found the group of seven in front of Olivander's Wand Shop, with all of their purchases, getting set to go in and find their wands. "Are you all ready?" Professor McGonagall said.

"We are," Quatre said looking around the group before answering.

"Then in you all go. I don't think there will be enough room for all of us in the shop so I will just wait out here for you to finish in there before I get you all home again." The professor said.

"Okay." Quatre said, "Ami shall we?" He offered his arm to her and pulled the door open for her.

"Hello!" Ami called out into the seemingly empty shop.

"Hello dear." A deceptively older man, with white wispy hair, said stepping out from between some of the racks, "I'm Mr. Olivander, wands?"

"Yes, sir." Quatre responded.

"Who is going first?" Mr. Olivander asked the group.

Ami said, "I'll go." Quatre helped her move in the direction of the old shop keeper.

"Wand arm," He asked.

"Right sir." Ami replied.

"Very well." He said, walking towards the back of the shop to pick up a couple of wands to start having her try.

He came back to the front and handed her a wand, "Try this one. It's a holly and Griffin feather, 11-inches."

He snatched it back quickly, saying, "No, not right." And handing her another wand, this one was Yew and Eagle feather 12-inches. This one was also not the one as it blew up the single chair in the room. They went through wand after wand. Ager each wand Mr. Olivander seemed to get more and more excited. When Ami had tried nearly one hundred wands, Mr. Olivander said, "Tricky customer, but I think I know just the wand." He left to the back of his shop.

"Minutes later he returned carrying six wand cases. He handed on to Ami saying, "It is 10.5-inches, Rosewood and Sandalwood with the tail feather of a blind hippogriff."

This time was different; a warm feeling came from the spot the wand was in her hand. It flooded through her body and she heard the others in the room gasp, shrugging it off she asked, "Does that mean we found the wand for me?"

"Yes, Ami that it does." Mr. Olivander said, "Whose next?"

Heero stepped forward next. The shop keeper decided to just start with the next wand he had brought to the front. Heero tried three wands before finding the one; it was a 13-inch dragon heart string with Rosewood and White Pine. Quatre got a Rosewood and Holly, 12-inches with a Phoenix feather core. Trowa got a Holly and Birch wand, 14-inches, with a core of a mermaid scale. Wufei got a Birch and Maple wand, 13.5-inches with a core of a Manticore hair. While Duo got the last of the six wands it was 13.5-inches, Maple and Sandalwood, with a unicorn hair for the core. Quatre said, "How much do we owe you for the wands?"

"It would be 30 galleons please. Take care of them." Mr. Olivander said.

"Can we get something to hold our wands in and is there anything we can use to care for our wands?" Ami asked.

"There are wand holsters for holding the wands when not being used, and I sell wand care kits that have a book that explains how to care for your wand. Would you like one/" Mr. Olivander answered.

"One of each for each of us please." Ami said.

"Very well." Mr. Olivander responded, "One minute." As he went to go get the requested items.

Coming back to the counter he said, "That will bring the total for you all to 33 galleons."

"Thank-you," Quatre said, counting out the money handing it over to Mr. Olivander.

"You're welcome. Good evening." Mr. Olivander responded.

"Good evening, Mr. Olivander." Quatre replied, leading the group of six out of the little shop, owned by the strange wand maker.

Outside the shop Professor McGonagall was waiting. When she saw them exit she asked, "Have you all gotten your wands?"

"Yes we did. Is that all we needed to do tonight?" Quatre asked the Professor.

"That is everything, if you all got everything off the lists I gave you all?" The professor responded. The group all nodded that yes they all did.

"Oh is there a way for electronics to be used at Hogwarts, Professor." Duo asked, think, _'I hope we can bring our computers.'_

"Not that I know of, most electronics do not work around magic." She answered.

"Okay." Duo answered, as they headed back to the place where they port keyed into the alley to head home for the night.

They reached the port key point, each placed a finger on the piece of rope Professor McGonagall pulled out and they spun off, in a swirl of color back to the house.

At the house Professor McGonagall said, "Any more questions before I leave?"

"No," Quatre said.

"Well, then Ami, I'll set up something for you and your brother and send you an owl with all the information. I'll try for after you get back to school at the latest. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to send me a letter. Quatre I'm sure at least will know how to do so." Professor McGonagall said, "See you all on September the first."

"Alright." Quatre said, "Thank-you for taking us."

"You're very welcome. Before I leave, you get to Platform 9¾ by walking through the pillar between Platforms nine and ten." She said.

"See you later Professor." Quatre replied, as she apparated away.

Once she was gone Wufei said, "let's go get dinner, there are some leftovers in the fridge for us."

"Okay." Heero said, following Wufei into the kitchen to help gather what they would need for a late dinner.

After dinner most of the group headed for bed. The only two that did not were Heero and Ami, who moved into the living room where they could talk.

They sat on the couch after putting a movie on, Ami said, "Heero, will everything be alright?"

Heero knew there was more to the question so replied, "Everything will be fine, and your brother will accept you for you, if not you will always have us, and Professor McGonagall seemed to accept you."

"Yeah, I guess, it just seems strange, added another brother to the family." Ami said smiling, "The movie's starting."

"It is," Heero responded, and they both enjoyed the movie and they fell asleep on the couch.

AN: Not mine...


	5. Meetings

Meetings

The Monday morning following the groups trip to Diagon Alley, was mostly used by the group to plan their week; starting with the letter they had received that morning from Professor Minerva McGonagall. Heero read the letter aloud, "Dear Ami, and the rest; I hope you all are doing well. I have managed to arrange a tutor for you all, and also arranged a way that Ami's brother Harry will be able to come as well, as one of your tutors. I would like to bring them by this evening to meet you all, if that is not a good option let me know, along with a time and day that will be a better option. Minerva."

"Well," Quatre started, "Tonight's out…we can arrange for tomorrow evening, as Ami and I must go have a family dinner with a couple of our sisters."

"So I'll send a reply back, for tomorrow around four in the afternoon, as that's usually a little after we all get back from the office. We can even plan to order a pizza." Heero said.

"I'll just bring it home with me. I'll be late." Ami responded, "I have to teach tomorrow until four thirty."

"Why?" Quatre said.

"Well, it's a make-up class from that assignment we had, I had to cancel a class while we were gone, and since it's a gun safety class we have to have all of the classroom hours, and tomorrow's the earliest I could reschedule for." Ami responded.

"I forgot about that." Quatre responded, "Sounds good to me though."

Heero said, getting up from the table, "I'll go write our reply and meet you at the office. I'll be on time for the meeting with Lady Une."

"Very well, see you at the office." The others said, taking their plates to the dishwasher, before filling out to the car, and heading for the office.

An hour later, Heero had joined Ami, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei at the office, waiting outside Lady Une's office. The secretary said, go ahead and go in, after having a short telephone conversation. She got up and opened the door for the six to go through, closing it once Wufei was through.

Inside the office Ami sat near Heero on the right side of the office, while Trowa and Quatre sat on the left side of the office, with everyone else arranged in the between them in front of her desk. The meeting started the meeting by saying, "I'm glad you six will finally be taking some time off, and going to school, even if it is a magical one. I expect you all will be keeping up with your training, and the few classes you are all working on currently."

"Yes Lady." Ami responded, "We plan on it, but we will be taking the rest of the summer off after the current classes end so that we have more time in the evenings to catch up with what we missed in the classes at Hogwarts. That will also give us the time to plan how best to get our lessons and homework."

"Of course, all of that can be arrange, if we cannot arrange for you to have access to internet, but at least a computer and a printer, then I can mail you a lesson and you can mail me the homework that's done back. If there is a way for you to access the internet then I would suggest online classes." Lady Une said, "Now what about work, obviously you will take some much deserved time off, but what would you like me to do, I can't place you on leave indefinitely."

"How about we take an administrative leave until the winter holidays and we can work then, besides I know we have paperwork that we're behind in so, we'll have work probably until then at least, if we only work on it on Sundays then it could take the rest of the year." Quatre said, easily, "So really it would be easy to believe you took us off of field duty in order to allow us the time to make up for all of the paper work that is piling up on our desks."

The brown haired, brown eyed, thirty year old that sat behind the desk, smiled at them as she realized that the blonde was of course correct in that assessment, it was some of the other agents complaints actually, and this would solve that, since the six in front of her absolutely hated paperwork of any kind, sure they wrote their reports but that was about it. "That actually is a great idea, and it will stop me from having to hear the ongoing complaints about how lenient on you I have been on your turning in your paperwork. So I guess that solves everything. Your administrative leave starts on September the first." She said, "I'll get you your paperwork on this in a couple weeks. You'll only work on Sundays, and try to keep the hours you do reasonable."

"Yes, ma'am." Heero said.

"Now get out of here, I know that you all have things you could be doing instead, such as getting ready for your class that you teach tomorrow, or preparing for your next missions, they're in your inbox." Lady Une said, the dismissal clear, with that the six got up and headed to their office.

Later in the office shared by Ami, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Duo, found the group discussing the meetings that were left for the next two days and what they would tell Quatre and Ami's sisters as their weekly meeting would have to stop or the schedule changed while they were in school. It wasn't long into the conversation that Ami said, "Time to go. Quatre will just have to make it up depending on what it is that they know. So on that note Quatre and I must leave to meet Irena and Katrina or we will be late and frankly I would rather not be late as I know they won't be happy about that, which will make telling them of our leaving for school all the harder."

"You are of course correct, let us go. We'll see you all back at home later tonight." Quatre said getting up to leave.

"Of course I am. See you later." Ami responded rather flippantly, standing and leading the way out the door.

Ami and Quatre met their sisters at The Oliver Twist, a upscale restaurant that was known for being a particularly upscale restaurant. Once they had been seated and their orders taken by the waiter who introduced himself as Joseph Katrina asked, "What's new with the two of you?"

Ami answered, "We're going to school, well a different school."

"It's a special school, as you know our company does some work with a Gringotts bank, they happen to be run by Goblins, who are a part of the magical world. What I am trying to say is that both Ami and myself, along with the others are all magical and therefore we are going to a magical school called Hogwarts." Quatre finished for Ami.

"Oh well that's good, that's where father always hoped you both would go one day for you magical training. Yes we already knew that magic exists, Father told us, incase you ever got informed and had questions or decided to go. At least this way we can make your excuses until the holidays. We have already got them prepared, so no worries. Now I'm assuming this will change our meetings. I'm satisfied if you both write us letters once a week from now until Christmas, when we will arrange a meeting with you and all of the family to celebrate and you will both be expected to join." Irena said, seeing the waiter coming, she paused as their food was delivered.

After the waiter delivered their meals, all had a filet minion and mashed potatoes, Katrina continued, "You are both expected to get good grades and work hard. Ami I will forward the letter that Father wrote for you to have after you were reintroduced to the magical world. I have no idea what it says but it is in brail for you."

"How is work going?" Irena asked.

"Good. The same as always. How's everything on your end with the company?" Ami responded, hoping they would be able to get out of having dessert tonight, she was tired from having both meetings about the magical world today.

"Everything is going great, we will continue to send yo the updates on the company, monthly, so that you both stay in the know of what is going on." Katrina responded.

"Ami you look tired." Irena asked, are you sure everything is going good at work." Irena questioned.

"Yes, it is. I'm just tired, it has been a long weekend, what with discovering that I have other family still alive and living in the magical world, and that he also attends Hogwarts and that he happens to be the boy who lived, and that I have a God-mother. She wants to have a relationship with me." Ami said.

"I'm glad, you're still a part of our family, and we would like to meet your sibling as well as your God-mother at the Christmas holidays." Irena said. Noticing that they were all finished eating, she continued, "Well I believe we are all finished eating dinner. Since you seem so tired, we can call it an early night. I'll expect your first letter next week. I'll see you at the Christmas Holidays."

"Yes see you at the Christmas holidays. Have a good term, I look forward to your letter." Katrina said.

"Okay, see you at Christmas. Good night." Ami responded.

"See you at Christmas, Good night." Quatre echoed, getting up and helping Ami out of the restaurant and off to home, leaving Irena and Katrina at the restaurant talking about everything that was currently happening.

The next morning Ami and Heero, were having a late brunch after everyone had left for the office, Heero asked, "Ami, how is everything going?"

"Everything's fine, I'm nervous about tonight, and about our next missions, which will be over the next weekend, with Quatre, Duo and I going on one that is at the same time as you, Trowa and Wufei. At least my class is over tonight and I'll have nothing left to do with it." Ami said, "I'm looking forward to learning more about my family from both Professor McGonagall, and Harry. I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"No one can hate you, of that I'm sure." Heero said, "Now finish your brunch, we have to leave soon if we're to get to the office on time for you to teach your class."

"Very well." Ami responded, smiling.

Ami and Heero arrived in time for Ami to teach her class about gun safety. The class was two hours long and she knew that Heero would make sure that they would leave and get home at a reasonable hour. She spent the two hours of class wrapping up the class and making sure everyone finished their written exam that Heero graded for them, to see if they had learned everything they were supposed to during the class.

After the last test was turned in and graded, she allowed the class to ask any questions they had before she would go home. Finding the humor in being asked how if she's blind she could even teach a class on gun safety.

Finally it was time to go pick up the pizza and head home where she would meet her brother for the first time. Heero and Ami walked to the car and Ami called the pizza place that was on their way home to order two large pizzas one pepperoni and one just cheese, two orders of breadsticks, a salad, and three two liters of soda. They were able to just stop pay for the pizza and pick up their order before they finished heading home.

At home, Quatre was making sure everything would be just right for their guests to arrive, making sure the table was set so they could just put the pizza in the middle of the table and eat as soon as everyone arrived.

Quatre had just set the last spot at the table, when there was a knock at the door, and he heard Duo call, "Who is it?"

The answering reply of Professor McGonagall Hermione and Harry was heard as well as the door opening to admit the trio. As soon as the trio was in the door Duo said, "We will be meeting in the dining room, we'll have dinner as soon as Ami and Heero arrive, they should be on their way. Professor you remember where that was?"

"Yes, Duo I know where that is, you don't have to call me professor all of the time, I'm not your professor at the moment." Minerva said amused, "You might as well go alert the rest of the house to our arrival as I know that is what you wish to do."

"Alright," Duo said, leaving the trio to go around the house and tell everyone that their guests had arrived.

Harry and Hermione followed their professor farther into the house and towards the dining room. In the dining room, Quatre was waiting for them, "Hello," he said as they enter.

"Hello Quatre. May I introduce, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Minerva said.

"Hello, I'm Quatre, you've already met Duo, and I'm sure everyone will be joining us shortly, have a seat, I'm sorry I have nothing to offer yet in the way of refreshments, but they have not arrived yet, they should only be a few minutes away." Quatre explained, a small smile on his face.

"That's alright, Quatre. What is my sister like? Professor McGonagall told me very little about her." Harry said.

"Well…" Quatre started only to be interrupted by the opening of the kitchen door to reveal, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei, "First let me introduce you all to Trowa, Duo and Wufei. Guys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Hellos were exchanged between the new comers and those at the table when Quatre decided to start again, "She's well…my little sister, as my parents adopted her. She's tends to boss everyone around, and it's only later that you figure out that she was right. Ummm…guys some help at describing Ami?"

Duo smiled, "She's basically been adopted as a sister to everyone at this table. She looks after us, but is definitely a workaholic at times, I blame blondie over here. She takes care of herself, and well you just have to meet her to understand this, you just can't help but love her. Don't ever hurt her in a way you can't fix, or I'm sure you'll be dealing with five over protective brothers and one over protective boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend, isn't she only thirteen or so." Hermione said.

"She is but well…our lives haven't been the best so well age isn't something we worry about and besides there's only a two year difference between them." Wufei said.

"We're home!" Ami hollered, walking towards the kitchen with Heero following her amused and carrying the dinner.

A few seconds later Ami bounded into the dining room with Heero right behind her with the pizza, bread and soda, he moved straight to the table and placed it in the middle of the table. As soon as he was relieved of his burden he turned back to his girlfriend and said, "Ami come meet your brother."

Ami immediately made her way to him and he led her to her seat before indroducing them, "I'm Heero and this is Ami."

AN: not mine still...


	6. Summer Learning

**Summer of learning**

Ami opened the door to the house, leaving it open after walking in, as she heard the sound of Harry and Hermione arriving. She left them a quick note on the door, telling them to come in and that she'd meet them in the library after she got changed; before heading upstairs to change and quickly make sure everything is ready.

Going downstairs she heard the voices coming from the library, she followed them to where she found Harry and Hermione waiting for her. Taking a seat Ami said, "Hello, glad you could make it."

"Hello Ami," Harry and Hermione said.

"Where are Heero and the others?" Hermione said, realizing that there was nobody with her.

Ami smiled sadly saying, "Last I saw of them they were being looked after by Dr. Sally Po, so my best guess would be in hospital for the evening or possibly the next couple of days, can never truly tell when she's involved."

"Are they alright?" Harry asked.

"They were when I left; it's a pretty standard thing for this to happen after this past weekend. So I wouldn't worry too much about them." Ami replied.

"Are you alright on your own?" Hermione questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be? This isn't the first time I've been alone at this house, nor is it like I'll starve if I can't do it I can just call in some trusted friends and I'll be more than taken care of. But if it's only for tonight, I have a quick breakfast on the table already and I have a ride into work in the morning and a ride home for myself and any of the guys escaping the hospital tomorrow." Ami replied.

"You still shouldn't have to be left on your own you should have stayed with them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And why should I? I am more than capable of taking care of myself, just because I cannot see is no real reason why I should be under watch twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. I'm sorry if you don't agree but this is the way things are around here, I get left alone it's a part of life." Ami said.

"I'm sorry it's just not all that normal that someone who cannot see is left completely alone in a house that seems to have been built for the seeing rather than the blind." Hermione said.

"Who said I was always blind, or who said that I was not more comfortable with the house the way it is rather than having it be tailor fit for me when I live with five others who all can see, and for the most part at least one of them is usually home with me, but for today I have no one it was a ruff weekend at work, please leave it at that." Ami said, losing her smile and looking more miserable than either Harry or Hermione had seen her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm good enough to not be there with them and to have been kicked out by Sally, so yeah I'm fine. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well we were going to start with the theory tonight in transfiguration and we'll work on the theory for a different class each night with practical as we need to add it this first week is basically introduction and theory for each of the major classes, and we'll go from there as you all have the time, we hope to get each of you with enough knowledge to enter into the year you are supposed to be in, so anywhere between 3 and 5 years. Although I'm not sure we should without everyone here to learn it." Hermione said.

"Why not, either I'll teach them tomorrow, or if they are back there are two of you." Ami said.

"What about note taking they won't be able to read your notes." Hermione said.

Ami raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Hermione, they live with me, one would think that they would have would learn to read and write so we could leave notes or directions with each other."

"Hermione, she's right." Harry said, "If you are sure they won't mind you starting without them."

"They won't, it'll give them something to do tomorrow." Ami said with a smile.

"Alright, then will start with the theory of transfiguration, which will allow us to begin with turning a match into a needle." Hermione started.

The evening continued with Harry and Hermione taking turns talking about how to turn a match into a needle. Ending shortly around 9:30pm so they could return to their homes on time, with Ami having learned everything she needed to know to begin trying to turn a match into a needle that Saturday when Professor McGonagall would be coming to work on the practical aspects of magic with the group.

By Wednesday Heero, Wufei, Duo, Trowa and Quatre were home and looking forward to the evenings lessons along with Ami, who was tired of being questioned on how she managed to survive without them. After that they settled into a routine of study in the evenings, Monday through Friday, with Saturday being the day they got to practice the spells and potions they learned during the week, under Minerva McGonagall's watchful eye. Sunday's Ami, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa would spend the day together and do things that they all enjoyed, to help them relax, while Hermione and Harry spent the day with their family.

~~~~~AN: I own the plot but pretty much nothing else.~~~~~


	7. Platform 9 34 to Hogwarts

Platform 9¾ to Hogwarts

Ami, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre met Harry and Hermione just outside of platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station in London at 930am on September the first, so they could go to school. "Good morning, all" Hermione said, seeing everyone approaching; "Now all you do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Just follow Harry and I'll follow all of you and make sure everyone gets through then we can figure out somewhere to sit on the train."

Everyone nodded, and Harry started toward the barrier that separated the magical and muggle sections of King's Cross Station. Once he had disappeared through the barrier Ami and Heero went and disappeared through the barrier as well. Followed by the rest of the group in pairs of two, followed by Hermione last.

On platform 9¾ the group of eight quickly made their way to the train and found a compartment near the end of the train, where they quickly stored their trunks and sat down in order to enjoy the journey. Once the train started moving Ami asked, "Harry, I know you stayed with Hermione and her parents after you started helping us, but what about when you were younger or even before staying with Hermione?"

With a sigh Harry answered, "Well after our parents were murdered, I was sent to live with our Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley, in Little Whinging, Surrey. Until eleven I stayed there, during holiday breaks I've stayed at Hogwarts, and during the summer I stay with them and then with friends for the end of summer. What about you?"

Ami snuggled closer to Heero before answering softly, "Several places we haven't really bee able to stay in one place for long periods, but there was a time when I was younger that I stayed in the colonies but mostly it's been on Earth."

Heero pulled Ami close before saying, "It's been a long time since we all go to be children, this option of going to school hasn't been an option, so we will have to do some adjusting to be able to have adults watching over us and our actions. Hopefully this will be good for us. The closest any of us come to this arrangement is Quatre and Ami who have their older sisters who keep an eye on them."

"Harry, I know this is mostly personal but well we just wanted to know if there is any reason that you're living with your aunt and uncle, and well if they treat you okay." Quatre said.

"Ummm…as far as I know they were my only living relatives so I had to go stay with them. Well…if I tell you all you have to promise to just leave the situation alone." Harry said.

Hermione smiled as said, "I promise, but then again there's not much I can do for you."

"We make no promises, as I know that depending on your answer or not that Quatre and Ami have been plotting and it has been around you, as far as I am concerned I am staying out of their way and you might as well allow them to do as they will, I find it safer to one's health." Wufei answered with a small laugh and smile.

"I only asked because the answer will determine how we proceed with possibly having you come stay with us, under my sisters watchful eyes. My sisters are concerned and I know that Ami is as well even if she'll never admit to it." Quatre said.

"Fine, so I'm guessing there has already been some guesses into what my home life could possibly be?" Harry started, seeing Quatre's nod he continued, "Dumbledore says that I must stay with them for protection. But it's been fine for the last couple of years with the escape of my godfather, who happens to be innocent. Before going to Hogwarts I stayed in a cupboard under the stairs and well I've always had a lot of chores and I am punished depending on whether my chores are done or not. But if I had a choice I would prefer not to have to stay there at all, but as I told Hermione when I started staying with her I didn't want anything to change because I want no one to get hurt because of me."

"Well then you will not be staying there anymore, we're very well versed in danger and so are our sisters, so I doubt any of us would be in any more danger for taking you in. That and we already know about your godfather, his name's Sirius correct?" Quatre said.

"Yes, but why would you all know?" Harry questions the group.

"He works at our company, he was able to prove his innocence to my sisters and they have had him cleared in the muggle legal system. He has told us much of what he suspected about your home life and we are just making use of that knowledge to help get you out of there and into a place where you can stay with him if you so wish." Quatre answered smiling.

"So you mean I could live with him?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well my sisters will try but there's the whole magical world problem to be solved. But at least in the muggle world it would be possible." Quatre answered.

"Sweet, but I think we should be getting ready it seems we are almost to Hogwarts." Harry said, seeing Hermione agree by nodding her head.

Once everyone had changed into their Hogwarts robes the group's discussion changed to the topic of Hogwarts. "Harry, I know we're going to be going to classes with our houses but I'm worried, I know Professor McGonagall thought that we would all be placed into the same class's year wise but what if they insist that we should be placed with our own year groups? I don't want to be alone," Ami said.

"It'll be okay, Hermione and I discussed what was going to happen considering you all are know everything up to year 5, but the thing is in order to keep you all under Headmaster Dumbledore's radar as much as possible, we have decided to place you all in the correct year group at least to start. We are hopeful that you Ami will be with Quatre, if you are both not in the same house McGonagall will discuss it with your head of houses and will work out a solution with the two of you to make sure you are both in the same classes." Harry answered.

Hermione added, "We understand that you six would prefer to be together but this was the only answer we could come up with that would not put your situation on the Headmaster's desk for approval. We figured you would all prefer not to have that happen this early into the school year."

"Thank-you Hermione, we understand." Wufei answered.

With that the announcement that the train was arriving at the Hogsmead station was heard, leaving their stuff in the compartment, the group of eight disembarked from the train with the rest of the students. Harry and Hermione went off to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts, while Heero, Ami, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo head towards the grounds keeper and care of magical creatures teacher to go with the first year students.

~~~~~~AN: I don't own anything but the plot. Sorry it's been so long.~~~~~~


	8. The Sorting and Welcoming Feast

_**AN:** Sorry it's been a while, well a long while... well here is the latest chapter, as always I own the plot and everything else is not mine. Please enjoy!_

**The Sorting and Welcoming Feast**

Harry and Hermione rode the carriages up to the castle quietly discussing what would happen at the up comng sorting. "Harry, what would you think if Ami ended up in Slytherin?" Hermione asked, as they exited the carriage and started up the steps into Hogwarts.

Harry was quiet, thinking over his answer, as he had asked this same question numerous times without an answer. As they entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he finally answered, knowing it was the right thing and the way he truly felt. He said, "If she is in Slytherin I would have to hope our budding relationship would continue to grow. I admit the thought scares me. And I worry that if she is in Slytherin that I will be forced to choose between House and family and I do not want to do that. I know that I'll have your support either way."

Hermione smiled at Harry as they took their places at the Gryffindor table, and replied, "Always will you have my support. I cannot wait for us all to be settled in. I hope that those six friends of our will be sorted correctly but at least in pairs. I feel that it would be the best for them."

"Yes Hermione." Harry said, nodding towards the Head table where the first years were coming in with Professor McGonagall.

Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa shared a boat on the way over, knowing that Heero and Ami would feel better about getting into the boats if they were all together. Ami was shaking as Heero led her to the boats. He quietly was telling her about everything in the scenery as well as what Hogwarts looked like from across the lake. "Ami, now we need to get in the boat, how about I pick you up and you can then sit in my lap."

"O…okay," Ami responded in a shaky voice.

Heero picked her up and moved them into a boat, sitting himself and helping her to sit comfortably on his lap. Throughout the crossing of the lake, he caught the others worried looks as he told Ami the story of Scheherazade, her favorite musical story to help distract her.

Soon the boats came to a stop and Heero carried her up to the doors before setting her down. Hagrid, knocked on the door which was answered by Professor McGonagall, "Thank-you Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said, "Come in."

As everyone walked in Professor McGonagall looked at Heero and said "You'll be sorted before the first years. I and Headmaster Dumbledore thought it would be easiest for you all. We will go by ages or if you had a better plan?"

Heero responded, "Can you use the order, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Ami and myself last, please."

"That will work, any reason?" The professor asked.

"Sometime for me to tell Ami what is going on and so she is fully calmed following the boat ride. Nothing happened, but better safe than sorry." Heero responded, watching Ami interact with Quatre and Duo.

"That will work." Addressing everyone now Professor McGonagall said, "Line up and follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into you houses."

Every one of the students lined up and followed her into the Great Hall. Sitting in front of the Head table with all of the professors was a stool with an old tattered looking hat. Once the first years and transfers were in place the hat began to sing:

"Four houses there are,

Divided now, but not before,

In time when I was new

Four friends founded Hogwarts,

Their differences divided the students

Into four houses

Each known for the characteristics

The four friends preferred to teach

Gryffindor, took the brave and true,

Slytherin, the ambitious and cunning,

Ravenclaw, the bookish and smart,

Hufflepuff, all the rest.

Together the four used their strengths

To found this school.

History would divided them.

Now's the time to reunite

For it is divided we fall

In these dark times

Now sort you I must."

The hat received generous applause. Once it died down Professor McGonagall began the sorting, she said, "I'll begin with the new transfers. Chang, Wufei, year 5"

Wufei stepped forward, sat upon the stool while Minerva placed the hat upon his head.

"Hmmm…You are late in coming but you are here, there is pain in you past but also a great yearning for learning. You best be in…RAVENCLAW." The sorting hat called out shouting the name of the house Wufei was to join.

Wufei moved to the table that was cheering for him after he placed the hat upon the stool. Wufei sat in an empty seat and turned his attention back to the sorting.

"Winner, Quatre, third year," Professor McGonagall said.

Quatre quickly moved to the stool, the hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "Hufflepuff." Quatre quickly left the hat on the stool and joined his housemates at their table, taking an empty seat returning his attention to the sorting.

Minerva said, "Barton, Trowa, fourth year."

Trowa moved quickly and gracefully to the sorting hat sitting upon the stool the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm…curious you are close to the two before you. But I see you wish to be close to Quatre to protect him. With the pain of your pasts, perhaps you should learn to heal with him at your side better be… HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried.

Taking the hat off and replacing it upon the stool, Trowa quickly joined Quatre and returned his attention to the sorting, whispering to Quatre, and "Duo will be placed with Wufei in Ravenclaw." Quatre smiled at him nodding. Before he could respond in any other way, Minerva said, "Maxwell, Duo, fourth year."

Duo repeated the actions of his friends. When the sorting hat was on his head it said, "My you lot and your pain. I see to be truly healed and to tap into your full potential it better be… RAVENCLAW."

Duo copied the actions of Trowa except he joined Wufei at the Ravenclaw table.

Minerva said, "Winner-Yui, Ami, third year."

Heero quickly led Ami to the stool once she was seated Heero found she was not releasing his hand. The hat slipped over her eyes and she heard the hat say, "My you are a difficult one almost as difficult as your brother. With him he chose to go to Gryffindor. You would do well there, but you would do well in all the houses. Where to place you, do you have an opinion?"

Ami thought back, '_I want to go to the house that would fit me the best, and while I am brave, I am not one that would rush in, and while I can be smart I do not enjoy learning as Wufei does. While Hufflepuff would fit me, so would Slytherin both would work but if left to me I would go to Slytherin if only because that is the house that I understand would be the best place to combine the traits of all house.'_

"A very well thought out response. I could not have said it better. Very well good luck to you in SLYTHERIN." The hat called out, standing Ami could tell there was silence. Minerva quickly called, "Winner-Yui, Heero, fifth year."

Heero sat on the stool Ami had just left allowing Professor McGonagall to place the hat on his head.

"Ah you have much pain and just like the one you love a difficult selection you are. Though I suppose you are no different from your friends and the best place for you is at her side. Take good care of her, it best be SLYTHERIN." The hat called.

Seeing a table begin to clap Heero led Ami to their new house's table and joined their classmates. Quickly the first years were sorted, with no excitement happening. Headmaster Dumbledore said a quick welcome and the food for the feast appeared on the tables as all the students, new and old alike, ate and discussed summers and introduced themselves. Minerva smiled and thought, '_Maybe this will be the change Hogwarts needs.'_

Soon the tables and plates were cleared and the Headmaster gave a speech welcoming everyone back and giving reminders about the rules. Following her introduction as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridge stood up and gave a mind numbing speech about how the Ministry for Magic would be interfering at Hogwarts this year. When she had finished Professor Dumbledore quickly dismissed the students to bed for a good night's rest as tomorrow classes would begin.


End file.
